


Burning My Insides

by Brewrites



Series: Hidge Week 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hidge Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brewrites/pseuds/Brewrites
Summary: Hidge Week Day 4: Awards/ConfessionsAfter keeping things casual, Hunk and Pidge share a dance at an awards ceremony.





	Burning My Insides

He would never get used to having to wear a fancy suit when the governement wanted to award them for all of their work in space. He was definitely more of a nice shirt and pants kind of guy, the whole suit was too much, but he did enjoy the fancy dresses that their stylist put Pidge in. 

The one they had dressed her in tonight, for the latest ceremony, was beautiful, elegant and sleek, highlighing the few curves she had grown into since they had been home. Her hair was tame, beautiful and sleek, though her curls would never be fully tamed. He had to remind himself to breathe whenever she turned back to look at him. He wanted her to be his, he wanted her to say those words, the ones that he fought to bite back every single time he spoke to her, but they had agreed that they would just be casual, friends for the time being. 

He understood. He knew why she had wanted it that way. She was sixteen, the world was hers, especially now that they were heroes, and deep down he knew he would never be good enough for her. She had never said it, but deep down he knew it. 

That was why he had made the choices he had made. Her place was there on Earth, and his just happened to be in Space, as strange as it sounded to him, the guy that had always had motion sickness on any kind of ship. 

There were opportunities in Space that he couldn’t pass up. Only he hadn’t told anyone yet. He wanted to tell her first, before anyone else. 

The music picked up, the band one of the best string quartets in the whole area. The government never settled for less than the best and the paladins of Voltron had quickly learned that the more they were invited to more and more awards ceremonies. 

“Go on, Pidge,” Lance said, throwing his blue clad elbow into her side as they watched couples begin to make their way out onto the dance floor. “Have Hunk spin you around like the beautiful piece of art you are.” 

Hunk couldn’t help but agree. She looked like art in the stunning green dress that shimmered under the light. But dancing? That he could do without. 

“Um, Hunk?” She asked, brushing a long strand of hair behind her ear. She lips, painted with a shade of lipstick that physically pained him, curled in nervousness. “Would you like to dance?” She asked him. 

He figured it would be the only time they would be relatively alone to talk about things. 

“Hey Pidge?” He started, a few moments after they had taken to the floor. She had said his name at the same time with the same tone. 

“Hunk?” She asked him at the same time. 

For several moments after that they were both silent, then after he had spun her around with the music, and she had turned back to him, looking more like a princess than he had ever seen anyone look before. He knew he had to tell her. 

“I’m taking a cooking internship,” He said, thinking that was the best way to approach it. It was best to just throw it out into the open. She had to know, they all had to know, but he wanted to tell her first. “In space,” He added before she could get too excited for him. 

He watched the smile drop from her face. “Oh,” She said, forcing the smile back on, though it wasn’t the same. “That’s amazing. I’m so happy for you.” He could hear the sadness in her voice as they continued to dance. 

He wanted to find something to say to her to make her not look so sad, but he couldn’t think of anything.

“I got into the garrison as me,” She said with a smile after several long moments of continued silence between them. “As Katie Holt. They want me to graduate from the program and then as soon as I’m eighteen I have a spot on the faculty with my parents.” 

He wasn’t exactly sure what he said after that, he was sure it was some kind of congratulations, but he was more focused on what had happened between them before.

He supposed it was a good thing they had kept things casual between them.


End file.
